Hope It Will Last Forever
by mxnlovely
Summary: Just a typical night with the gang when Mikan and Natsume are left alone to go home when Natsume thinks about some possibilities and hoping that moments with Mikan Sakura will last forever.


Disclaimer: all recognizable characters belong to the ever Awesome Higuchi Tachibana. The plot is mine.

* * *

**HOPE IT WILL LAST FOREVER**

"Well that was fun."

Sumire said as she rose from her seat..

"But my dad's going to pick me up about… now. Bye guys! See you soon as."

Sumire uttered glancing on her watch and waved off at her friends as she headed for the exit of the restaurant.

"I'll walk you out."

Koko called out to Sumire as he followed her out.

"I'm fine by myself Koko. No need to walk me out."

"nah, it's fine.."

"really, I'm fine by myself.."

"eerrr, I'll just walk you out anyway.."

"Koko, don't be stubborn. I'm fine."

"yeah. But.."

"bye Permy!" Mikan called out as the couple's arguing voices faded as they exited the restaurant.

"yeah. Bye Sumire" the gang chorused. Well, except the two. You know who.

"I don't understand how could Koko stand Shouda's attitude. She's freakin annoying and -"

"well, look who's talking.. you're saying that like you don't have a crush on Sumire! You're just jealous cause Koko got to walk her out and not you." Kitsu

interrupted Mochu before he could even finish.

"you have a crush on Sumire?!" Nonoko queried. The rest of the gang's attention was now directed to Mochu.. feeling the tension building up between their

gazes, Mochu defended himself.

"NO! Of course I don't have a crush on Shouda, who would have a crush on her?!"

"you would!" Kitsu again replied. He just loves to push Mochu's buttons.

"why you!" Mochu uttered before chasing Kitsu out of the restaurant.. light laughter was heard from some of them.

"well this was fun indeed but it's getting late guys.. I think it's time to head home now.." Yuu stated as he rose from his seat.

"We'll go with you Yuu!" Anna and Nonoko chorused.

"we'll go ahead guys."Yuu bid goodbye with a nod and exited the restaurant with the two girls and met Kitsu, Mochu and Koko outside that just joined them.

"well, I've got some errands to do before I go home. I'm heading off now. Nogi."

Hotaru said as she fixed her dress and turned to Ruka with that cold gaze. Ruka immediately rose from his seat and froze.

"I'll go with you Hotaru!" Mikan added.

"no you can't. you'll just be a nuisance. I can't afford to waste any of my time. I'm running behind my schedule." Hotaru replied nonchalantly. "let's go Nogi."

"wait! Why does Ruka got to go and not me?!" Mikan pouted at her bestfriend. "I'm your bestfriend!"

"idiot. Nogi has some debt to pay. I'm taking him as my slave. Go home ahead without me. You'll be fine." Hotaru replied as she placed a pat on Mikan's head.

"Ruka." Natsume spoke. *at last*

"I'm sorry Natsume. But I have to do this." Ruka reasoned. He has to do this indeed. Hotaru got new pictures of him taking a dip on the tub and playing with his

rubber duckies. If he won't do this, Hotaru would sell those pictures to the public and thus causing him public humiliation… again . As Ruka's bestfriend Natsume

understood.

"then I guess I'll have to go home alone." Natsume stated as he turned his back and headed for the exit.

"wait!" a female high-pitched voice made Natsume halt from his tracks.

"Natsume, can I go with you? Please?" Mikan pleaded. Natsume gazed at those beautiful hazel orbs.

"urgh! She's doing that puppy eyes again." Natsume thought to himself keeping his ever stoic expression. "fine polka." He replied trying to hide the amusement

in his voice.

" let's go Nogi." Hotaru stated pulling Ruka by the arm. Dragging him behind her.

"bye Hotaru!" Mikan waved Hotaru good bye and immediately turned to the other direction to keep up with Natsume that already left his spot a few seconds

ago.

"Natsume! Wait!" Natsume turned to see Mikan running after him.

"hurry up polka." Natsume slowed down a bit to let Mikan catch up to him.

"what time is it?" Mikan asked as she caught up with Natsume.

"10 minutes to 7." Natsume replied after glancing at his watch.

Mikan now walking side by side with Natsume asked. "Natsume, would you mind if we get some ice cream before we go home?"

"what?" Natsume questioned the sudden idea. "why?"

"I don't know, I just had a sudden crave for ice cream." Mikan responded innocently.

Being the usual irresistible Mikan that she is, Natsume simply can't resist.

Natsume just responded with a "hn".

"is that a yes?" Mikan asked to confirm.

" hn"

"I guess that's a yes then." The brunette's eyes sparkled with glee as she grabbed Natsume's arm and dragged him behind her as she ran towards the nearby

ice cream truck.

"two strawberry fudge ice cream please" Mikan excitedly handed over 60 rabbits before the cashier could even punch in her order.

"wait. Two? " Natsume asked worried. That's too much ice cream for Mikan.

"one for you and one for me. Don't worry Natsume. my treat!"

"I hate strawberries." Natsume begrudgingly answered.

"oh c'mon Natsume! just try it. I swear you'll love it."

"no. I told you already I hate sweets."

The cashier patiently waited for Mikan and Natsume to finish their argument whether to buy two or only one ice cream.

"Natsume, don't be such a grouch. Strawberries are delicious!"

"no."

"Natsume! could you just atleast try?"

"no."

The cashier was getting impatient by this time and as well as the other customers that are lining up behind them.

"please Natsume? you don't have to pay for it."

"no."

"please hurry up miss, there are other customers waiting." The cashier pleaded for Mikan.

"just a second miss. Natsume please? Just for now?" Mikan answered the cashier and then again back to persuading Natsume.

Before Natsume could answer, a cute little boy around the age of 10 with his sparkly teal green eyes tugged Natsume's shirt and said. "nii- chan please just

accept the ice cream. It's delicious. Just try it.

Kids. Everyone knows that Natsume has a soft spot for kids including Mikan.

"Ok." Natsume answered.

"yey! Thanks kid!" Mikan winked at the kid with a thumbs up.

"so what's it gonna be?" the cashier asked impatiently.

"I'll get two strawberry fudge ice cream please." Mikan replied with a big grin across her face.

"Here you go Natsume." Mikan said as she handed the other cone of ice cream to Natsume.

The two of them decided to eat their ice cream in a nearby park bench. Cool breeze of wind swept through the landscape. It's such a peaceful setting. Light

laughter can be heard from some of the people that are strolling around the park. Trees swaying with the cool night breeze. Mikan and Natsume are sitting side

by side and holding their ice cream cone on one hand. Natsume just stared at Mikan eagerly eating her ice cream cone.

"what's wrong Natsume? eat up! It's delicious. I swear!" Mikan stated noticing that Natsume haven't taken a single bite from his ice cream.

Natsume hesistantly closed the distance between his lips and the delicious piece of dessert in his hand. And when his tongue got to taste the strawberry

flavoured ice cream, He's basically surprised. The brunette is right. It really is delicious.

"I never thought it would taste this way." Natsume thought to himself.

"so how is it?" Mikan asked excitedly.

Natsume tried to hide the delight he just experienced from tasting that delicious piece of dessert by replying a simple. "Hn."

"oh c'mon Natsume! is that all you can say? "Hn." Is that the only word you know? A simple "hn." Doesn't give a delicious piece of strawberry fudge justice!"

Mikan declared boldly.

The girl being known for her ultimate liking to sweets just seemed normal to Natsume. he's used to Mikan being that way. Being childish and silly just because

of sweets. He had known her for quite a long time and got to hang around her for quite a while. Whenever he's with Mikan it just feels different. Eventhough

he appears to be cold and indifferent when he's with her but the truth is, he enjoys Mikan's presence. Somehow, he's starting to like the time that they spend

together. Mikan's cheerfulness is just so infectious.

"say, Natsume…" Mikan interrupted Natsume in the middle of his thoughts.

"hmm?" Natsume responded with his eyes on the glittering showers of water on the park fountain bit by bit finishing his cone of strawberry fudge ice cream.

"10 years from now, do you think we'll still be able to hang out like this?"

Natsume stiffened from the brunettes sudden query. "what do you mean?" memories of the two of them suddenly flashed in Natsume's mind.

"you know, hanging out with the gang. Just having fun with everyone."

"oh. I don't know." And just then he thought she was talking about the two of them. "what am I thinking? Why would even Mikan think about 'our' future. Wha.. what are you thinking Natsume? Damn! What's happening to me?" Natsume mentally reprimanded himself.

"I hope moments like this would last forever." Mikan looked at Natsume with that certain spark in her eyes and her beautiful smile. Then leaned her head on

Natsume's shoulders.

Natsume didn't say a word. He's trying real hard to hide his amusement. The way Mikan looks at Natsume, it's special. He haven't seen anyone look at him like

that before. "yeah, I hope we would stay forever." Natsume thought to himself..

The cold night breeze swayed through the landscape. On nights like this, it's good to know that Natsume has got someone like Mikan by his side. The more and

more they spend time together, the more and more Natsume wishes to live his life like this and hoping that these moments would last forever. Natsume stared

at the brunette leaning on his shoulder and thought to himself.

"don't know if this is love it's too early to say but if it's something like it. I just want it to remain and I hope that It would last forever."

* * *

Author's note:

it's crappy. i know. since it's my first ever story written! even though it needs a lot of work, i'm so proud of my self for finishing this.

please leave a review. i would like to know what to do better next time i write. thanks a lot!


End file.
